


Lo quiere

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Circle Jerk, Comeplay, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Oral Sex, Porn Watching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los chicos deciden ver porno juntos y... Louis termina ayudándolos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo quiere

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Wants It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565898) by [three_miles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_miles/pseuds/three_miles). 



—A la mierda. ¿Por qué no? Hacemos todo lo demás juntos —dijo Liam, tapándose más con su manta.  
  
Fue el último en resistirse; los chicos estaban pasando un fin de semana en el bungalow del padre de Harry, lugar en el que habían compartido cientos de momentos juntos. Todos estaban inquietos, encerrados un sábado por la tarde por culpa de la lluvia. En la última hora o así, habían llegado a ponerse más y más calientes, compartiendo historias subidas de tono. Louis y Niall estaban acurrucados en un sillón, y Zayn, Harry y Liam estaban compartiendo el sofá más grande.  
  
Cuando Niall había mencionado que podía conectar el portátil con la televisión y poner algo de porno que se había descargado, Zayn y Harry contestaron que sí de inmediato. Todos los chicos miraron a Louis, a sabiendas de que no le gustaban las mujeres. Todos lo apoyaban y se sentían culpables por la presión que ejercía sobre Louis esconder su sexualidad. No querían que se sintiera excluido.  
  
—¿Y tú, Lou? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
—Podré soportarlo —bromeó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Cuando Liam dio la aprobación final, Nial saltó del sofá y comenzó a conectar un cable desde el portátil hasta la televisión. Era obvio que lo había hecho antes, porque solo habían pasado dos minutos cuando la imagen congelada de una mujer rubia con las tetas operadas apareció en la pantalla. Con un último clic, el video empezó a reproducirse y Niall volvió de nuevo al sillón para taparse con una manta.  
  
Al principio, todo era bastante ridículo. Era uno de esos vídeos que empezaban con una trama. La mujer rubia era secretaria, y los chicos no tardaron en hacer bromas sobre el diálogo y la terrible actuación. Incluso después de que la mujer se pusiera de rodillas y se la chupara a su jefe, seguían murmurando sobre lo estúpido que era. Sin embargo, empezaron a estar en silencio cuando la rubia comenzó a quitarse la ropa y las escenas cambiaron.  
  
Estaban todos tapados con mantas, así que no sabían quién había sido el primero en empezar a tocarse, pero fue Harry el primero en hacerlo obvio.  
  
—Sí —exhaló, mirando como la mujer de la pantalla se habría de piernas y él hombre pasaba la lengua por su clítoris como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
La voz de Harry los tranquilizó un poco a todos, ya que después de que hablara hubo un montón de suspiros y jadeos.  
  
Harry trataba de no excitarse demasiado, no quería ser el primero en correrse. Se distrajo a escondidas observando a los demás. Liam fruncía el ceño como si aún no aprobara lo que estaban haciendo, pero Harry podía ver los movimientos de su mano por debajo de la manta. Zayn estaba embelesado viendo la película con la lengua en una esquina de su boca. Niall tenía la cara roja y parecía estar a punto de llegar ya. Louis estaba...  
  
Louis estaba mirando a Harry.  
  
Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente movido en el sillón para estar inclinado hacia los chicos en vez de para la televisión.  
  
Harry no se atrevería a decirle nada, ni siquiera sabía si el hecho de que le observara le hacía sentirse extraño. Louis aguantaba a los demás cuando hablaban de chicas, de sexo o cuando Liam y Zayn salían con sus novias.  
  
«Louis también se merecía sentirse cómodo. Se merecía ver», pensó Harry.  
  
Harry se deshizo de su manta y la tiró al suelo, sonriendo cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par. Harry ya tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados, con el miembro, grueso y duro en la mano.  
  
—¿Qué coño haces? —preguntó Zayn.  
  
—Tengo calor —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Mantuvo sus caricias, sintiendo como se le aceleraba la respiración al darse cuenta de que Louis tenía la boca abierta y sus ojos fijos en su polla.  
  
—A la mierda —dijo Niall, lanzando su propia manta al suelo.  
  
Los otros los imitaron, y al principio sus ojos estaban centrados en la película (menos los de Louis, que seguía comiéndose con los ojos a sus compañeros de banda sin que le diera ninguna vergüenza). Todos se habían visto alguna vez desnudos, decenas de veces, pero nunca de esa forma. Nunca cuando todos estaban excitados y masturbándose por llevar una semana sin poder estar a solas.  
  
Fue totalmente natural que Liam echara un vistazo a Zayn para ver su técnica durante unos segundos antes de devolver su atención a la película.  
  
Fue una coincidencia que Zayn levantara las caderas del sofá contra su mano en el momento que supo que Louis lo estaba observando.  
  
Y fue una simple cuestión de curiosidad que Niall mirara a Harry justo cuando este paseaba el pulgar por la punta de su miembro, y después lo intentara por sí mismo.  
  
—Oh, Dios —dijo Niall, cerrando los ojos por la sensación que le había invadido. No podía parar de hacerlo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, después de repetir la acción unas cuantas veces y de dar un par de sacudidas ya estaba al borde del orgasmo. No quería ser el primero, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.  
  
—Louis —dijo Harry, para que dejara de mirarle la polla a Zayn. Harry movió la cabeza en dirección a Niall, sabiendo que Louis querría verlo.  
  
Louis se puso de rodillas para mirar mejor, viendo como Niall se corría sobre su mano. Niall dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, pero Louis jadeó.  
  
El ruido de la televisión estaba distrayendo a Harry de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, así que cogió el mando a distancia y bajo el volumen.  
  
Zayn se rió fuerte de repente y Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
—Es Louis, tío —explicó Zayn—. Parece... un niño al que se le ha caído el helado al suelo.  
  
El instinto de Harry le decía que mandara a Zayn a la mierda porque parecía que se estaba riendo de Louis, pero era cierto que la mirada del rostro de Louis era exactamente como Zayn la había descrito.  
  
Decepcionado. Necesitado. Hambriento.  
  
—Bueno, a lo mejor deberías de darle el tuyo —bromeó Harry, tratando de aligerar el ambiente de tensiones. Pero Louis, el precioso y adorable Louis, jadeó de nuevo.  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio, solo los sonidos de las respiraciones pesadas y de la piel sobre la piel ahogaban el ruido del vídeo porno.  
  
—De todas formas, estoy a punto —gruñó Zayn—. Si él quiere. Si quieres, tío —dijo, con los ojos fijos en Louis.  
  
Harry nunca había visto a Louis moverse tan rápido.  
  
En un instante, se colocó de rodillas delante de Zayn, posando las palmas de las manos en la parte superior de los muslos de Zayn, pero este los retiró. Zayn decía en serio lo de estar a punto, estaba respirando con dificultad y acariciándose rápido con los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la televisión. Cuando se corrió, estaba mirando a la mujer de la pantalla, pero sus dedos se aferraban al pelo de Louis, sosteniéndolo firmemente mientras su semen recorría la barbilla, el cuello y el pecho del chico.  
  
—Dios, le encanta —susurró Liam, su brazo rozando el de Harry mientras se inclinaba para observar a Louis.  
  
—Pues sí —dijo Harry, captando la atención de Louis—. Apuesto a que quiere lamerlo todo. ¿No, Lou?  
  
Louis no contestó, directamente sacó la lengua para tratar de llegar a los restos esparcidos por su cara. Como no podía acercarse lo suficiente, se ayudó con los dedos. Harry nunca había vista nada así, nunca había visto tanto placer en la cara de alguien. Louis puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y se chupaba los dedos.  
  
—La hostia —dijo Liam, cayendo contra el respaldo del sofá. Sacudiendo el brazo aún más rápido para que sus toques coincidieran con la intensidad del momento.  
  
Harry sabía lo que Louis quería, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero de alguna forma, también sabía que Louis no iba a pedirlo. Harry no sabía por qué, pero quería que Louis tuviera eso. Quería dárselo.  
  
—Deja que él te ayude, Liam —dijo Harry, empujando el brazo que Liam usaba para masturbarse. Liam abrió los ojos y ralentizó sus movimientos, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Va a estar bien, lo sabes. Sigue mirándola a ella —dijo Harry, señalando con la cabeza en dirección al televisor.  
  
Liam pareció molesto al principio, pero la lujuria que se acumulaba en la habitación y el deseo de llegar al orgasmo estaban nublándole el juicio. Asintió con la cabeza a Harry y luego miró a Louis, que aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo.   
  
—No tienes que... si no quieres...  
  
Y entonces Louis empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo, pasando por delante de Harry, hasta llegar de rodillas hasta Liam, agachándose un poco para lamer el brillante líquido preseminal que cubría la punta del miembro de Liam.  
  
—Dios —gruñó Liam, poniendo de inmediato la mano sobre la nuca de Louis para atraerlo más hacia él. Louis apoyó una mano en la cadera de Liam mientras con la otra se masturbaba ligeramente.  
  
El sonido húmedo de la boca de Louis y los gemidos casi constantes de Liam ahogaron por completo el sonido del vídeo. A pesar de que seguía reproduciéndose en la televisión, Harry no lo había mirado desde que Louis se había movido para arrodillarse en el suelo. Ahora, solo podía observar a Louis, contento por él, pero sintiendo a la vez celos. Se sentía extrañamente posesivo con su compañero de banda y nunca en su vida había estado tan cachondo.  
  
Liam se removió en su asiento, alzando las caderas para encontrarse con la boca de Louis y cambiando la mano que tenía sobre la nuca de Louis de lugar. La nueva postura, hacía que Harry no pudiera ver.   
  
—Liam... quiero... ¿puedes mover el brazo? —se quejó Harry. Sin tiempo que perder, Liam hizo lo que le había pedido, y así Harry pudo volver a ver como el miembro grueso de Liam desaparecía una y otra vez en la boca de Louis, alrededor de sus labios enrojecidos—. Joder, le encanta. Le encanta.  
  
—Joder, Haz. Sí —gruño Liam, levantando las caderas más rápido—. Mierda, Lou, me corro —advirtió, su mirada yendo de Louis a la televisión de forma alternativa.  
  
—Lo sabe. Lo quiere —susurró Harry. Liam gimió una y otra vez, su pecho se cubrió con una fina capa de sudor, y Harry vio cómo Louis pestañeaba mientras Liam empezaba a correrse en su boca—. En su cara también, Li.  
  
Liam parpadeó, confundido, pero se las apañó para que lo último de su orgasmo cubriera la mejilla y los labios de Louis.   
  
A Louis le encantó, justo como Harry predijo. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, con la cara resplandeciente por culpa del semen, y Harry estaba totalmente feliz, pero ya no podía pensar en las necesidades de Louis, porque Harry necesitaba a Louis, ya.  
  
Agarró a Louis por el hombro y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba sentado, viéndolo tropezar mientras cambiaba de posición para estar directamente frente a Harry.  
  
—Por favor, Lou —gimió mientras Louis ya bajaba la cabeza en dirección a su regazo.  
  
Harry era consciente de que la película seguía puesta, de que los demás estaban a su alrededor en diferentes etapas de felicidad post orgásmica, de toda la situación. Era consciente, pero no le importaba una mierda. No se preocupaba por nada que no fuera el chico que tenía delante, chupándosela como si estuviera desesperado por ello.  
  
Agarraba a Louis del pelo, pero no para controlarlo como habían hecho los demás, sino para guiarle y acariciar suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Hacía que Harry se sintiera bien. Su otra mano descansaba sobre la mandíbula de Louis, haciendo círculos en su mejilla sobre el líquido que se acumulaba en ella.  
  
Harry quería que el momento durara para siempre. No quería que se detuviera, porque no tenía ni idea de si volvería a ocurrir. Era una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido en la vida. No solo los suaves labios de Louis haciendo una suave succión sobre su erección, no solo la mamada. Era el sentimiento de estar tan íntimamente conectado con Louis, de tal manera que sabía exactamente lo que necesitaba y que era capaz de dárselo. Harry no quería que eso terminara.  
  
Pero su cuerpo no le estaba haciendo caso. El orgasmo se estaba construyendo en su interior a una velocidad vertiginosa. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado rápido como para elegir cómo hacerlo. ¿Podría correrse en la boca de Louis, profundo en su garganta, o sacarla y hacerlo sobre su cara, dejando que su semen se derramara sobre sus largas pestañas y sus pómulos prominentes?  
  
No pudo elegir, porque en cuanto Louis le miró con ojos brillantes, Harry no pudo contenerse.  
  
Gimió y jadeó, los dedos de los pies contrayéndosele y el cuerpo entero temblándole, pero mantuvo lo ojos fijos en los de Louis. Louis se mantuvo quieto, tragando, pero se apartó rápidamente, agarrándole el miembro a Harry para que terminara de correrse sobre su cara, agachándose un poco para asegurarse que no se desperdiciaba ni una gota.  
  
Harry respiraba con dificultad, tratando de volver en sí cuando vio el dolor en los ojos de Louis. Se inclinó hacia delante para ver la mano de Louis trabajando furiosamente sobre su propio miembro.  
  
—Estás muy cachondo —dijo Harry, sus labios sobre la oreja de Louis. No sabía si los demás podían oírle, pero no le importaba—. No sabía que esto te gustaba. Eres un putón, Lou Lou. Seguro que has fantaseado con esto, todos nosotros corriéndonos sobre ti.  
  
Louis gimoteó y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—¿Te ha gustado? ¿Era lo que necesitabas? —preguntó Harry, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Louis. Mezclando con el dedo su propio semen con el de Liam y Zayn y empujándolo hasta la boca de Louis, que lo chupo con premura y sin poder durar más, llegó al clímax emitiendo un fuerte gemido que ninguno de los demás chicos pudo ignorar. Incluso después de dejar de estremecerse, siguió chupando el pulgar de Harry.  
  
A nadie le apetecía moverse, así que se quedaron tumbados durante unos minutos, Louis con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Harry. Niall se levantó para ir al baño, momento que aprovechó para desconectar y apagar el portátil. Zayn cambió de cadena para poner un partido de fútbol y Liam hizo una broma sobre uno de los comentaristas. Así el ambiente empezó a normalizarse otra vez.  
  
Pero Harry sabía que su «normalidad» había cambiado. Su atención estaba centrada en el chico que se acurrucaba contra él, y sobre la calidez y ternura que lo llenaba. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedería, qué volvería a ser normal después de lo ocurrido, pero sabía que quería explorarlo con Louis.  
  
—Creo que necesito una ducha —dijo Harry, haciendo que Louis se moviera. Se subió los calzoncillos y los pantalones, y miró hacia abajo—. ¿Vienes, Lou?  
  
—Vale —contestó tímidamente, poniéndose de pie—. Creo que la necesito más que tú.  
  
Harry lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo por el pasillo, hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y abrió el grifó del agua para que se fuera calentando. Acto seguido, cerró la cortina para que el suelo no se salpicara. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, vio a Louis apoyado en la puerta, mirando hacia abajo como si le diera vergüenza.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —preguntó Louis mirándolo a los ojos—. No tienes que hacer esto, ¿sabes? Cuidarme, o lo que sea.  
  
Harry se sorprendió de que Luis no lo entendiera, que no se diera cuenta de que Harry también quería eso. Se acercó hasta Louis, presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta, y  lo besó con fiereza.  
  
—No sé lo que estoy haciendo exactamente —admitió, temblando ligeramente mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Louis—. Solo sé... Sé que hay algo diferente entre nosotros... y no quiero estar sin ti ahora mismo. Así que métete en la ducha para que pueda limpiarte, y luego echamos una siesta, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
—Vale —dijo Louis, dándole un besito en la mejilla—. Gracias, Hazza.  
  
**FIN.**  



End file.
